


Building on our legacy

by RoswellNM42



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "Supernatural/Shadowhunters, the Winchesters, Mary was a Shadowhunter"





	Building on our legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).

It shouldn’t come as a surprise, after all their father John Winchester was more than just a hunter, and he didn’t even know, therefore, it made sense that their mother Mary would be more than just your run of the mill hunter too, and they just hadn’t know about it yet.

Dean and Sam fall into the shadowhunters world one night, when they're out on what they think is a normal hunt dealing with ghosts that lead them into an abandoned church building, little did they know they would be stumbling upon something much more hidden and somewhat of a secret ancient order of hunters.....a shadowhunter to be precise.

They walk into what appeared to have been an abandoned run down church, just to find themselves in somewhere completely different, when they step foot inside. They find themselves surrounded by people going about the place, high tech equipment and weapons on display, all over the place, resembling a hunters underground home base, except there isn’t a gun to be found in sight, which Sam finds a little odd, it's the first thing he picks up on, from the many swords, daggers and arrow heads on display. Every type of weapon barring a gun. And Sam can't help thinking how old school that is.

“Who are you!”

A tall kid with even more of a messy mop of dark hair than Cas had, points a friggin' bow and arrow at Dean, a bow and arrow of all things, Dean thinks. Before he wonders if they haven’t been transported in time by some angel douchebag, or worse, if this wasn’t some trick being played on them by the trickster Gabriel.

“How did you get in here, answer my brother now!”

Jace says with arms crossed, waiting for some answers from the two men who had walked into the New York institute with ease.

“Your brother?”

Sam says at the revelation that the two teens in front of them were actually brothers.

“We’ll be asking the questions here, not the other way around...”

Isabelle, walks towards her two brothers then, whip in hand just in case she needs it. Giving the shorter of the two men a smile as she watches him check her out. He gives her a smile that resembles a toothy grin back.

“Hello to you too, gorgeous!”

Dean says flirting with Isabelle, who was wearing one of her usual customary tight outfits accompanied with high heels. Walking her body in a sexy stride, moving like a woman who knew how to work her body very well. As she watches them, examining the fret level they possessed to the institute.

"What are you? Demons, shape shifters. How did you get inside.”

“Shape shifter, Demon?”

It’s Dean’s turn to be surprised, like Sam had been at the two men being brothers.

"You know about them, what are you, a hunter?”

Dean’s gruff voice can be heard as Clary comes into sight, Dean so focused in getting answers on how they know about Demons and shape shifters, he almost doesn’t see the red head.

“You mean a shadowhunter?”

Alec tries to clarify as he listens to Jace give his opinion of the two men in front of them.

“Maybe their part shadowhunters and don’t even know it.” Clary offers the group then, as some form of explanation of what could be going on.

“Impossible.”

Alec dismisses Clary’s idea that they could possibly be shadowhunter, and have no idea, her case had been a rare incident, no way were these two shadowhunters too, and had no clue of it.

"Why not, I had no idea of the shadow world before I’d stumbled into Jace, shoving me when he walked past me in the street.”

“That was different clary, that maybe happens a handful of times, for the most part everyone is born knowing their shadowhunters. Everyone doesn’t go about waiting to one day walk into a shadowhunter to tell them who and what they are.”

It’s Jace who stops the debate going on between Clary and Alec then, as he interjects with the only sure thing that makes sense to get them the answers they need.

"There’s one way to find out....”

Jace says as he goes about getting his Stele out of his pocket, and uncrossing his arms as he walks towards the Winchesters, that are currently tied up with rope to two chairs in front of the whole entirety of the New York institute.

“Wait.... what if their not.”

Clary warns, a hand going to the arm in which Jace had his stele in.

“If there not, then they have to be some sort of downworlder. And either way we will find out. He holds her gaze before she finally let’s go of his arm agreeing with the plan with a nod.

“...besides, there isn’t anyway they could have just walk through the glamour hidding the institute, if they aren't either shadowhunters or downworlder, either way this shouldn’t kill them, if their either one or the other.

“Unless their human...”

Isabelle interjects, following Jace’s strain of thought.

“...Well, there is that too, but if they are......which I seriously doubt......they’ll die after a short while and we don’t have to worry about the institute being discovered anymore by mundanes. 

Clary, along with his sister and brother, give Jace a worried look whether that might actual happen, no one wanting two innocent mundanes to die for no good reason.

“Will you guys relax, that isn’t going to happen.”

“Better not, because if I die, you’re the first one I'm going to kill, when I get back!”

Dean returns, but Jace is busy trying to relax them into not panicking, logic saying that these guys were one thing or the other, he's sure of it.

“Hold still, if you know what’s good for you.”

Alec says with a serious face, as he brings his stele to Sam’s exposed muscled bicep. He was the head of the institute, it should be him to do this, if things did go wrong it was his responsibility, like this he could take all the blame if things went bad, saving his family and Clary Fairchild from getting into any trouble with the clave, if two mundanes ended up dead, he could answer to the clave as to why.

“You touch him and I’ll kill you, you hear me!”

Dean shouts trying to break free from the ropes that have him bound to the chair, to no effect.

Sam grunts out in pain, his skin gets burned into one of the runes that gives a shadowhunters perfect vision, making it so that Sam can see through the wall that uncovered more people in the institute working.

“Sammy! You okay?”

Dean shouts to Sam then, as he’d witnessed Sam’s eyes turn a different colour before focusing on the wall behind Alec, his eyes changing into a golden colour momentarily before Sam’s brown ones where again back to normal once the runes faded into his skin. A few moments later Sam speaks. 

“Yeah...I’m good, Dean.”

“How is that possible?”

Alec questions, not sure of anything anymore as the head of the New York institute, Clary was right, they were shadowhunters. But how?

"What are your names?”

“Listen buddy, first you jump me and my brother, shot first....or better yet, carve a tattoo into my brothers arm first, and now you wanna ask questions later?”

“Just answer him, Dean, they don’t want us dead, if they did, we'd already be dead. They just want answers like we do."

“And how do you know that Sam, hum? We don’t know what kind of teen psychos we're dealing with over here.”

“Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester, our parents were John Winchester and Marry Campbell Winchester.”

Sam says ignoring Dean now after taking a sigh, he wanted questions answered as much as they seemed to want them too.

“By the Angel’s!”

Isabelle speaks then, making her brother’s and Clary confused in that moment, as well as intrigued by the reaction their sister and friend has.

"....Marry Campbell.”

She clarifies, so they know what’s made her gasp in realisation, she moves forward towards the computers then, and brings up the file on a woman who’s picture is brought up on one of the many big screens of the institute. The boys and Clary still having no clue what Isabelle is on about. Looking to the young woman with blond hair and blue eyes on the large computer screen.

“She was a shadowhunter, guys....one of the best in fact,but she disappeared in 1979. Even mum and dad thought her dead.....”

And Dean’s eyebrows jump at the date, it’s the year he was born, Dean now wondering if their mum wasn’t a shadowhunter too. Sam must be thinking the same thing because he’s giving Dean the same look that Dean has on his face, realising the date in question.

Was she pregnant when she went into hiding, they think, why would she run from her own people? Without uttering a single word to one another, silently communicating to one another to the realisation they've both come too, after all it wasn’t far fetched, they seemed to keep finding out more and more about their parents that they didn’t know before, John as a man of letters, and now their mum as a shadowhunter, only John had no idea, whereas the evidence spoke to the fact that their mum apparently knew what she was, knew the legacy she belonged to, unlike their dad, Dean thinks as he looks to the young picture of his mother on the screen in front of him and Sam.


End file.
